Lady in Red
by nanstanine
Summary: Godric inherits an old friend/adversary's property. Too bad no one mentioned the mysterious lady in red that came with a penthouse apartment. Godric doesn't believe in owning humans, but he did make a promise. Godric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lady in Red

"This is barbaric."

The Magister lifted his steely gaze to Godric. His already meager lips thinned to a straight slash across in face. "You dare to question me? I am the chosen representative of The Authority for the entire province of North America."

Several long seconds ticked by in which Godric returned the Magister's gaze with equal coldness. "There is a difference between justice and torture," replied Godric.

The vampire chained to the wall let loose an insane sounding cackle. In the deadly quiet of the room it seemed to fly around the room like a frightened bird seeking shelter. The prisoner was tall and thin with black hair that was a tangled mess which hung into his face. His clothes had been torn and were blood-stained. Godric frowned. No doubt the Magister had been flaying his prisoner, not caring if his clothes were in the way or not. Even though this vampire was marked for death, he flashed Godric a crooked smile. Godric stared into his cobalt blue eyes and saw not the madness that he had expected. On the contrary, his eyes were lucid and steady and held a trace of amusement. For the life of him, Godric couldn't understand how anything in this situation could be interpreted as humorous.

"Better watch your P's and Q's, Godric, or you might be joining me," the vampire said. "I'm sort of a prima donna and I like to keep all the limelight to myself."

"Shut up!" hissed the Magister. The Magister turned his attention back to Godric. "You are here as a witness because the council decided to allow the prisoner this request due to his royal blood. I don't want or need your opinion."

"Fine," solemnly replied Godric. "But, I refuse to be a party to this travesty."

Godric turned on his heel with the intention of leaving. He couldn't stand the Magister who had yet to leave the Dark Ages behind. If there was any justice at all, it would be the Magister facing the true death. He had only taken one step when the chained vampire called out to him.

"Wait, Godric," he said. "Stay as a favor to me."

Godric turned back and asked the question that had been on his mind since he first got the summons to attend. "Mathias, why did you send for me?"

"My old friend, how can you ask that?" replied Mathias.

"We were never friends."

"Are you so sure?" asked Mathias with a secret smile that hid his true thoughts. "What is friendship? Respect? Admiration? I have that in spades for you, Godric. Surely, we must be friends."

Godric shifted his weight from foot to foot. Mathias always did have a devious mind and he wasn't sure that he wasn't playing some kind of game with him, even now as a death sentence hovered over his head. Yet, he had never felt any true animosity towards Mathias. Granted, he had been the target of his wicked sense of humor one too many times.

"Besides, my only other true friend can't be here with me," he said.

There was such a forlorn yearning in that simple statement that caused Godric to change his mind and remain. Perhaps, someone would be kind enough to grant his last wish as well when his time came.

"Very well, Mathias," said Godric. "I will stand witness by your side."

"I never doubted you," Mathias replied.

"Are you two done?" asked the Magister. "Dawn is approaching."

"I believe that I'm entitled to a last statement," declared Mathias.

The Magister twirled his cane and pursed his thin lips. "Go ahead, I never tire of hearing vampires protest their innocence until the end."

"I won't waste my time with the right or wrong of my unfortunate demise," replied Mathias. "Godric, I leave to you my worldly goods."

Godric's eyes widened as the Magister's eyes narrowed. "As a criminal, all your assets are forfeit," he hissed.

Mathias flashed that crooked smile again. "Then, it's a very good thing that I transferred everything to Godric a long time ago. All that's left for the Authority is a savings account with exactly twelve dollars and five cents."

"What? I can't accept such a gift," said Godric.

"You can and you will," sternly said Mathias with an edge of anger or hopelessness in his voice. "My executor will be in contact with you and everything is already done."

"Mathias…" began Godric.

"There is no one else," replied Mathias. "I know that I can trust you to take care of my…..treasures."

"We'll see about this," cut in the Magister.

Mathias turned to the Magister and allowed his true emotions to take over. Contempt and hatred flashed across his face. "I can assure you that my lawyers are much better than yours. There are still enough council members who won't fight the will, lest it set a precedent for their own fortunes."

The Magister snapped his fingers and one of his minions opened a case and withdrew an elaborately carved wooden stake. The Magister inspected it with a small smile.

"Alas, my curtain is falling. Time to exit stage left," said Mathias. He fixed his gaze on Godric.

"Are you afraid?" asked Godric.

"Not any more. Perhaps, I can still raise hell in the afterlife," smirked Mathias. "Promise me, Godric, that you will obey my wishes."

For some reason, Godric couldn't help but feel that Mathias was painting him into a corner, but it mattered not. He didn't have the heart to protest and he was sure that his reply was one that Mathias had expected all along.

"I promise."

"Such a boy scout," smiled Mathias. "No good deed ever goes unpunished. Remember that my old friend."

The Magister gave a quick nod and his minion stepped forward and plunged the stake into Mathias' heart. Godric's old nemesis and friend disappeared in a gush of blood and gore.

"If you're smart, you'll relinquish his assets," said the Magister.

Godric turned a cold gaze on the Magister. "I keep my promises."

XOXO

Godric rode up the elevator, but his mind was still on the matter of Mathias. As soon as he had left the Magister's dungeon, he was contacted by a lawyer who identified himself as the executor of Mathias' will. It only took a quick meeting for Godric to understand the full breadth of his old adversary's generosity. Everything had evidently been transferred into his name many months ago. He found only one small stipulation in the will. All the contents of his Dallas estate and penthouse were never to be sold, given away or released for as long as Godric lived. Released. It was a strange way to word things, thought Godric. A ding brought Godric back to the here and now. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key card. Inserting the card into a slot in the elevator caused it to rise to the penthouse level. With a whoosh, the elevator doors slid open and Godric exited to find himself in a small, but beautifully appointed foyer. Travertine marble was on the floor and a beautiful carved Chinese cabinet lay against one wall. A mirror above the cabinet was decorated with the swirling pattern of Chinese dragons. Several Japanese lithographs in stark black frames decorated the walls. Godric strode from the foyer into an open concept living area. A sunken area housed a large, plush sectional in a cream color. A modern fireplace was lit and the flames were reflected in scattered crystals that were lying in the hearth. Godric took a few steps forward and saw that the debris from several broken glasses on the floor before the fireplace as if someone had thrown them. A large bouquet of Asiatic lilies decorated the low coffee table. They were a deep red, so dark that they appeared a purplish black color. He sniffed and detected their fragrant aroma. His nose also detected something else and he lifted his gaze and scanned the room. An efficient, modern kitchen overlooked the living space. Sleek stainless steel, professional grade appliances and creamy beige granite countertops greeted his eye. The scarlet lilies seemed to be the only splash of color in the room. Everything was subdued elegance. Comfortable, yet cold. His eyes took in a bank of floor to ceiling windows that opened up to a balcony. He noticed a slot in the ceiling where shutters could be lowered to block out the sun. So far that was the only clue that this apartment had belonged to a vampire. There was a double door to the side of the kitchen and Godric assumed that this must lead to the bedroom area. At least the architect had afforded a degree to privacy in his modern plans. Like most vampires, Godric preferred his sleeping areas to be secluded. That scent caught his nose again. Sandalwood and spice. He opened the door and found a large, carved bed that dominated the room. The dark cherry wood headboard was elaborately carved in a Middle Eastern design with styled flowers and repeating patterns. A red velvet duvet covered the bed and a crimson sari-patterned throw lay across the foot of the bed. These brilliant flashes of color seemed to be the only personality in the apartment. It was oddly feminine, thought Godric. A flash of movement caught his eye and he turned to see billowy curtains blowing in the breeze. He frowned. First the fireplace was alight and now the balcony doors were open to the night air. Wasn't this apartment secured properly? He walked to the door and saw a large concrete balcony that afforded a million dollar view of the Dallas nightlights. The flickering lights rivaled the stars in the night sky. But, that wasn't the only thing to catch his eye. Striding atop the balcony border was a vision in crimson. She was turned away from him, standing on that narrow rail in her bare feet. She faced the lights of downtown and raised a glass of red wine to her lips and drank it, tilting her head back to gulp it down. The breeze lifted her dark, auburn hair so that it rippled behind her. Her svelte body wore a nightgown of red lace and satin that fluttered as if it were a living thing. Without looking back, she threw the empty glass over her shoulder where it broke into a hundred pieces against the wall. She, then, held out her hands to the side as if she were going to take flight. Or jump.

Concerned, Godric said, "Um, excuse me."

She turned around in a flash and Godric was struck by a pair of hazel eyes that went wide in surprise. Her sudden movement caused her to lose her balance and her arms wind-milled. With a cry, she fell backwards into the blackness of the night. That hadn't gone the way he had planned, thought Godric. With a leap, Godric took to the air and flew after her down the side of the high-rise. Turning over and over, he watched her falling form as he drew closer. She was disorientated and probably drunk, but she wasn't screaming. She righted herself in the air and faced her impending doom. Her arms spread out like wings, but they did little to stop her descent. In another second, he grabbed onto her and pulled her against him. She stiffened, but as Godric rose back up towards the penthouse, she wrapped her arms around him. The scent of sandalwood and sweet spice overwhelmed him and her soft, warm breath caressed his ear. He could hear her racing heartbeat and feel the warmth of her skin. Not a vampire. He was surprised how she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Alighting once again on the balcony, he gingerly lowered her to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and her enchanting hazel eyes were revealed. He watched mesmerized as green flecks seemed to move in the brown depths of her eyes. Who was she and more importantly what was she doing in his apartment?

Tucking a wayward lock of auburn hair behind her well-formed ear, Godric asked, "Who are you?"

"Mathias didn't tell you?"

Godric shook his head 'no'. "Who are you?" he repeated.

Those bewitching hazel eyes stared into his and her soft lips parted revealing perfect, straight teeth.

"I'm yours," she replied.

**A/N: **Just a little beginning to a story that I thought up. I've been so busy lately and neglecting my other stories, but I'd rather write some good stuff that keep on writing just to be writing. But, Godric has been on my mind too much to completely ignore so we have this idea. Who is the Lady in Red? I think that she was one of the 'treasures' that Mathias was talking about. Godric did swear to keep his promise, didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just a short little chapter where Godric and his new acquisition get to know each other a little.

Chapter 2: A Girl Named Sam

"Excuse me?" asked a confused Godric, with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Don't vampires have enhanced hearing?" she replied. "Yours as in you 'master' and me 'servant'. Comprende?"

Before Godric could react, she began to extract herself from his arms and rose to unsteady feet. Illogically, he wanted to reach out and steady her, maybe even pull her into his embrace again. What was wrong with him? She tottered to a small table and picked up the wine bottle. Her wine dark lips pouted seductively as she stared at the table and then at the carnage that lay on the floor of the balcony.

"Oh, drats, I've broken all the glasses," she said. "I guess that I shouldn't worry about embarrassing myself since being stinking drunk has already shattered your illusions about me."

She lifted the bottle and drank straight from it. "I think that you've had enough to drink," said Godric.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked sarcastically. "Nothing gets by you, huh? And it's too early in our relationship for you to start bossing me around."

"I think that you misunderstand me," began Godric.

"Mathias told me all about you."

"Just what exactly did he say?" asked Godric.

She set the bottle back down on the table, although it took her several attempts to do it. She flashed Godric a smirk. "That you are so wicked a vampire that Mathias looks like a choirboy in comparison."

Godric stiffened in indignation and she smiled wider. "Oh, I've got your number now, Handsome. An angelic face that hides your true nature. Naughty, wicked and oh so sinful."

"Those are complete fabrications," replied Godric. "If you were a ….friend of Mathias, then you realize that he says things that aren't the truth."

"You mean he lies," she said. Her face seemed to fall and she added, "Or, I guess it would be he lied. Past tense, now."

She blinked and a tear escaped from beneath her thick, dark lashes. She might be making a good show of it, but she was hurting, thought Godric. He doubted that she was an alcoholic. As she wavered on her feet, Godric took a step forward.

Her head shot up as she expertly remained aware of his presence, even in her dulled state. Holding her hand up before her, she said, "Don't come any closer."

"I only want to help."

She backed up and gave a jump and a squeak. Holding her foot up, she lost her balance and fell on her butt. "Dammit, that hurt."

Godric's nostrils flared as he detected the scent of her blood. Fragrant blossoms and exotic spice teased his senses. It was the scent that he had detected when he first entered the apartment, only now it was stronger and impossible to ignore. For a moment the image of silk cushions and gauzy curtains that stirred on a hot desert breeze sprung into his mind. He could hear the tinkling of finger cymbals and an image of a girl hidden behind a veil with only her hazel eyes visible that were rimmed with smoky kohl. Eyes that were just like this girl at his feet. He shook his head to clear it. It was her blood, he thought. It had been too long since he last fed and his hunger was affecting him. He knelt beside her and saw that she was silently crying.

"Are you injured?"

"I cut my foot," she said. She didn't raise her eyes. "And I think I landed on a shard of glass because my butt hurts. I'm sorry, but I can't get up."

Sweet heavens, thought Godric, brushing aside the image of her rounded bottom. _What is wrong with me? _He lifted her into his arms and strode back into the bedroom and gently set her on the bed. She flinched and he remembered her hurt backside. Well, first things first. Right now, he would deal with her foot. He glanced at her bare foot and saw a trail of blood across it's sole. He resisted the urge to lick the blood up. Moving quickly to the bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth. It was as red as the duvet on the bed. It must be her favorite color. It was also a vampire's favorite color, he thought, as he stared at her blood with a longing that he had no right to feel. Mathias might have kept this poor girl as a slave and used her for blood and who knows what else. But, he was not Mathias. Was he? His fangs ached for release and his stomach clenched with a hunger that he shouldn't give in to. Couldn't give in to. He gave his mind another moment to wonder if her blood would taste as delicious as it smelled before blotting it away with the washcloth. She inhaled sharply, but didn't cry out as he tended to her foot and extracted a sliver of glass. It was a nasty cut that probably needed stitches. He looked up at this mystery girl. She probably wouldn't appreciate a trip to the emergency room dressed in her sheer nightgown and drunk as a skunk. Her blood continued to seep from the wound with every pulse of her heartbeat.

"This is a nasty cut," said Godric, holding her foot in his hands.

"Well, I always give it my all," she replied with her lips twitching into a smile. "Even being dumb, it seems."

"I don't think you're dumb," replied Godric. "Just sad."

That delightful smile disappeared and Godric found himself missing it. He didn't like what he saw in it's place. Her eyes grew haunted and he saw a sliver of fear inside of them. Fear of him. "I can heal this for you."

"That's very kind of you, but I will survive."

"I insist," replied Godric. He dropped his fangs and pricked his finger before she could protest further. He ignored the warning signals in his mind that told him that he was entirely too concerned about her already. As he spread his own ancient blood onto her injury, he realized that he cared about so very few. What was the harm in showing this human woman a bit of compassion? His powerful blood healed her immediately and he looked up to see her watching him intently. Her lovely hazel eyes appeared more green in the light of the bedroom. He realized he was staring when she spoke.

"Um, thanks," she said. She shifted her weight and flinched again in pain.

"There is still another injury," said Godric.

She flushed and glanced away. "Now, I might get the wrong idea about you and think that you just want to get into my pants."

"But, you're not wearing any pants." Her eyes rose to his, just as he added, "All the better to examine you."

"Are you teasing me?"

"What did Mathias really tell you about me?" asked Godric.

"That you were an old, stodgy vampire who wouldn't know a joke if it bit him on the nose," she replied. "He said you were his complete opposite."

"If you believe that, then you must know that I couldn't be teasing you," replied Godric with a ghost of a smile. "I'm much too serious a vampire. So, roll over and let me take a look."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and eased herself onto her stomach. Godric caught the edge of her nightgown and pulled it upwards with his fingers grazing her skin. She shivered underneath his touch and his fingers trembled until he got himself under control. He exposed a filmy pair of scarlet panties that did little to conceal her body. A spreading bloodstain was evident and he gently pulled the edge of her panties down only enough to reveal the wound. He tried not to notice the firm and supple flesh underneath his fingers.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

Oh, it was bad and utterly too tempting, thought Godric eyeing her ass rather than her cut. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He should have bundled her up and carted her to the emergency room. Except what would have happened when she blurted out that he was her master in her drunken state. Plus, he had little trust of human authorities and this girl would cause a flurry of questions.

Godric cleared his throat. "It's just a scratch."

He pricked his finger and again healed her cut. When he saw her blood and his blood swirl together it caused a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time to surface. A twinge of possessiveness grew into being and if he knew that if he didn't watch himself that feeling would fan into flames.

"All done," he said, rearranging her clothing.

She rolled over and gave him a smile. "Thanks, but don't get any ideas."

"Ideas?"

"I might answer to you, but that doesn't me that I have to obey everything you tell me," she said, sleepily. She reached out and took his hand. "Tell me, was it quick? He didn't suffer, did he?"

Looking into those earnest eyes, Godric chose to lie. "Yes, it was quite painless."

She squeezed his for a moment and let it go. That sad look came again into her eyes. "Mathias was right. You are a terrible liar, Godric." She was silent a moment and asked, "Tell me, was he at peace at the end?"

This time Godric told the truth. "Yes."

A sad half-smile graced her lips. "You are entirely too easy to read. "

"I guess that I'll have to work on that."

"You can try." She sighed and leaned back down. Godric watched as her brown tresses that held a hint of red created a halo around her head on the pillow. "I'm afraid that I didn't make a very good impression tonight."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Godric, causing her to give him that half-smile again.

"Mathias said that you were a gentleman," she replied. "I guess that even sometimes he told the truth."

Godric moved to cover her up and her eyes sleepily closed again. "I think the alcohol is kicking in. I'll try to do better next time."

Her eyes were already closed and Godric asked, "Were you going to jump off the balcony tonight?"

"Some secrets I don't tell," she said, nestling in deeper in her bed.

"I…I command you never to harm yourself," said Godric.

She opened her eyes briefly and they appeared almost green again. "Orders already. Careful, you just might be sliding down a slippery slope."

Sliding, hell, he felt as if he were falling headlong. "I don't even know your name."

She smiled and said, "Sam."

"Sam? That isn't a girls name."

She closed her eyes and murmured, "It's short for Samirah."

Godric watched as she fell promptly asleep. He studied this girl that had arrived in his care as a clause in Mathias's will. He wondered why Mathias would do such a thing. That devil had made him promise all the while he was planning on giving this girl to him. Mathias had known exactly what he was doing. Godric sighed in consternation. He should release her even though he had given his word. His troubled thoughts warred in his head as he stared down at Samirah. Something that he didn't understand compelled him to watch over her while she slept.

**A/N: **Samirah, usually spelled Samira, is Arabic. It has several meanings, such as 'friend of the night' and 'entertaining female companion'. I thought this was perfect for the role that Sam finds herself in and I thought it is such a pretty name.

Samira has other meanings, in high Arabic it means morning star. It is also a Hindu name derived from Sanskrit that means 'gust of wind' or 'cool breeze'.

I rarely write my OC's as plain Janes, so the Arabic name could be a hint that Sam is not what she seems.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A sober Samirah meets with Godric in this chapter as she surprises him with a visit to his nest. A enemy again resurfaces as Godric realizes that nothing is ever as simple as it looks.

Chapter 3

Godric returned back to his nest after enduring a meeting with the other sheriffs of Texas. To be amongst a group of ambitious and power-hungry vampires had taken it's toll on him. He was too old for such games. Too old for the constant posturing and intrigues. He realized that he was looking forward to a quiet evening all alone in his study with only his thoughts to keep him company. Of course, that really wasn't true. There was a certain female who's company he wouldn't object to. Thoughts of Samirah had crept into his mind all during his waking hours. How did he get himself into this mess? Oh, yes, it was granting the last wish to a dying vampire. Listening one last time to Mathias had put him in this position. Well, the girl was attractive and seemed nice, but there wasn't any way that he could keep her. This was the 21st century. Vampires did not own humans and he had always argued against that archaic practice. He would just have to explain things to her, that's all. Set her free, even though he didn't own her. He could ensure that a sizable chunk of Mathias's wealth passed into her hands, more than enough to allow her to live out her days in comfort and security. Yes, he was feeling better about his problem already.

It was then that Isabelle appeared beside him as he walked down the hallway. "Your human is waiting for you in your study," she said.

"What?" Was Samirah here?

Isabelle gave a knowing smile. "Your human. She's very pretty and I think she'll be good for you."

Okay, Samirah was here for certain, he thought. "Yes, she's very attractive. But, she's not my human."

"Oh? My mistake then," she said with that same annoyingly pleased smile. "But, did you explain this to her? Because I got the distinct impression that she thinks otherwise."

Godric briefly closed his eyes. It was all too easy to slide down that slippery slope and stop resisting the temptation that Mathias had dropped in his lap. Was this Mathias's last joke on him? To see the holier than thou Godric, Mathias's words to be exact, fall from grace? Except, he wasn't ever going to achieve that lofty position of grace, not as a vampire and not after all the things he had done in his long, long years. So, why fight his baser nature?

"This is all just a misunderstanding."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Of course, Sheriff." She sashayed off entirely too pleased with Godric's plight. Godric watched her with a flicker of irritation. But, that feeling did not extend to Samirah. She was just a pawn in whatever game Mathias was playing on him. She had gotten mixed up with the wrong sort of vampire and Mathias certainly fit that bill. Who knew what the devil had told her about him. Knowing his sick sense of humor, he probably had told the girl all sorts of lies about him. The girl was probably so scared of him that she was willing to do…well, to do lots of things that he couldn't accept.

Godric opened the door to his study and stepped inside, but then he came to a transfixed stop as he gazed at his desk. Samirah was sitting in his chair with her legs crossed and propped up on his desk. A long expanse of exposed leg held his attention captive. She was wearing a red dress. Red, what else? And the dress rode up her thighs and showed off her tawny, golden skin that caused him to wonder if it would feel as soft as it looked. Even her toenails which peeked out of delicate flats were scarlet. He shook his head and felt like a terrible letch for ogling her, but how could he not? He might not have a pulse, but he was still a male.

She looked up from the book that she was reading and flashed him a smile, "Godric!"

Immediately, she stood up and smoothed down her dress, which now fell to her knees, and walked around the desk to greet him.

"Have you been waiting here long?"

"It wasn't any bother," she replied.

Godric uneasily shifted his feet. Coward, he told himself. "Ah, why are you here, Samirah?"

"It's Sam, remember?" she replied. "And I came to see you, of course. I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."

"I assure you that you don't owe me any apology," he replied. "If I had known that you were there, I wouldn't have just dropped in like that."

"It's lucky for me that you did. I might have ended up as nothing but a splatter on the sidewalk, if you hadn't come to my rescue."

"No more alcohol for you," said Godric, with a tiny smile.

Samirah smiled and gave him a little mock salute. "Yes, Sheriff. I learned my lesson."

At least, she hadn't called him _Master, _thought Godric. A shy smile came over her face and she said, "I hope that you don't think badly of me. I'm not normally like that."

For some reason, he felt an overwhelming need to touch her. He tucked a wayward strand of her hair off her face and gazed into those earnest eyes that seemed to be looking through him, measuring him on some scale that only she could fathom.

"You certainly don't owe me any explanations," he said.

Her hazel eyes searched his a moment longer and she flashed him a smile. She whirled away and began reaching into a large shopping bag that sat on his desk. Godric watched as she pulled out a red silk evening jacket and moved towards him.

"I got this for you," she said as she began to pull it onto his shoulders. It fell to his hips and he watched, suddenly rendered helpless, as she stepped in front of him to tie the sash.  
"What are you doing?"

"Pampering you," she said, looking up at him in amusement.

He began to reach for the sash to untie the robe, but Samirah's hands stopped him. "You don't have to do this," he said.

"I know," she replied. "But, I want to and I get the impression that no one takes care of you."

Her hands fluttered over his shoulders as they smoothed out the wrinkles. The touch of them light, but somehow disturbingly sensual. Maybe it had been too long for more than blood, Godric thought. She moved him back into his chair and began digging into the bag again. He watched as she pulled out a pair of sheepskin-lined slippers with a red plaid design. She knelt at his feet and reached for his foot, which he pulled out of her reach.

"Samirah, you must stop this," he said.

"Why?" she asked, holding the slipper and looking up into his eyes.

"It's not proper."

A slow smile formed on her face and she reached again for his foot. "Really, Godric, loosen up. I'm putting slippers on your feet. I'm not offering to, you know, service you."

That statement had rendered him helpless as she guided his feet into those slippers. He finally found his voice to object and then the sensation hit him. "Oh, that feels incredible." It felt as if his feet were encased in a cushiony cloud.

"Feels good, huh?" she replied. "I know my slippers. I'm a verifiable expert on such matters."

"I should have never doubted you," Godric murmured.

Samirah got to her feet and stepped behind his chair and began to knead his knotted shoulder muscles. Godric felt as if he were floating away on a cloud of bliss. Must stop her, he thought. Maybe, in a few moments. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, did he? A soft sigh startled him as he realized that it had come from him.

"Samirah-" he began, his conscience finally returning.

"It's just Sam." Her warm breath on his ear caused him to freeze and forget his train of thought. "Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely, certifiably dreamboat worthy in red?"

Godric coughed. "Excuse me?"

Her warm breath on his skin caused a shiver to pass down his spine and his nose detected the subtle aroma of jasmine and musk on her skin. "I said that you look like a hottie in red."

She let go of his shoulder and stepped back from behind him, wearing that smile of amusement. Godric's jaw dropped as he realized what she was doing.

"You're teasing me."

"Only a little," she replied.

"Nobody ever teases me," said Godric. "Everyone is too afraid of insulting me."

"I'm not like everyone else, Godric."

Godric was in agreement with that statement. He had certainly never met anyone like her. He wanted to set her free and keep her close to him at the same time. If she had blatantly come on to him and offered him her body and her blood, he wouldn't have a problem with sending her away. But, he realized that Samirah didn't think of herself as his slave and she wasn't giving him a free pass to take those things that he shouldn't even consider taking from her. She was offering him something more fascinating and infinitely more valuable. She was offering him her friendship and a chance to get to know her and he was having a hard time passing that up.

She reached into the bag again and pulled out a champagne flute which she sat on the desk in front of him. Reaching back into the bag, she pulled out a dark green glass bottle and uncorked it.

"I can't drink wine or champagne," Godric said.

"Then, it's a good thing that I'm not offering those things to you," she said, as she poured a fizzy, red concoction into the glass.

"What's this?"

"It's chilled, carbonated blood," she replied, handing the glass to him.

He took the glass, but hesitated as he stared into it's depths. She surprised him by touching his jaw and raising his eyes to hers. "It's not my blood, if you are worried about that. I like you, Godric, but it's a little too soon for us to be swapping bodily fluids."

He didn't know if he felt relief or disappointment. "Who's blood is it?"

"A donor who was a favorite of Mathias. She's very sweet, or so he said."

"I require very little blood," said Godric, motioning to set the glass down.

"That may be true, but indulge me," said Sam, lifting the glass to his lips. "It would be a shame to let this go to waste."

Godric took a cautious sip and held it in his mouth. He had never felt such a sensation. Little bubbles burst upon his tongue and tickled his nose, but the sweet flavor of rich, sweet blood slid down his throat like silk. The glass was empty before he knew it and Sam smiled at him.

"I guess that I was hungrier than I thought," he said.

She filled his glass again and perched on the desk near him. He gave a brief moment to wonder what Sam's blood would taste like. He was certain that it would blow the taste of this blood out of the water. If he sent her away, he would never find out for sure.

"Godric, I was wondering when you were going to move into the penthouse or the country estate," she asked.

Godric almost choked on the blood. "W-what?"

"I prefer the country estate," she replied. "It's so much quieter there, away from all the hustle and bustle of downtown."

"Why would I move?" he asked.

"Well, you technically own the properties," she replied. "And I can't take care of you if you stay here."

"I happen to be two thousand years old," said Godric. "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Everybody needs somebody," Sam said with a smile. "Even a two thousand year old Sheriff."

Godric shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was time for The Talk. No matter how much she tempted him to behave like Mathias, it was time to leave all his little illicit fantasies in the dust. Where were all his convictions? Did the sight of a pretty girl in red make him forget who he was? Or was she causing him to make a connection to someone else for the first time in so many long years? Was he afraid of letting down his barriers?

"I think that we need to talk about us," he said.

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"Yes, we are but I think that we have a misunderstanding," he said.

She perched on the edge of the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. Sitting there almost put her chest at eye level and he swallowed and quickly raised his eyes to hers.

"So, explain it for me, Sheriff," she said, reverting back to a more formal form of address.

He missed the sound of his name on her lips already. "I had no idea that Mathias intended to pass you along to me. I would never have accepted if I had known."

"Is it because you don't like me or you don't find me attractive?"

"No, of course, not," insisted Godric. "You are lovely…and nice."

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

Uh-oh. "Anyone with eyes would think that," replied Godric.

"I wasn't asking about anyone else, I was asking about you."

Double uh-oh. "I..I find you attractive," he said. "But, that's not the point that I'm trying to make here."

Sam leaned down and touched Godric's knee and froze him in place. "I don't know what you think in regards to Mathias. I thought that he was your friend, but sometimes, with some of things that you say, I am beginning to wonder. I wasn't his slave if that is what you are thinking."

"No? Then, what were you to him?"

Before Sam could answer the door to the study burst open and they both turned to see the Magister stride inside. Sam seemed to draw into herself and she involuntarily moved backwards as if she wanted to escape from the room. Godric stood and took a step in front of her, an involuntary action that he didn't have the time to evaluate.

"I'm sorry," said Isabelle. "I tried to stop him."

"I don't have the time to wait to be announced, like some petitioner," he said. His cold eyes found Samirah and a little smile played across his thin lips. He nodded to Isabelle and ordered her out. Godric was impressed that she glanced at him before complying.

"It's alright, Isabelle," he said, watching her leave and pull the door closed. "What is the meaning of this, Magister?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," he said. "And I thought that I would drop by." His eyes seemed to glitter as they passed over Sam. "I didn't expect to find you here so soon."

"What she does is not any concern of yours," replied Godric.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," the Magister said. "Mathias and everything connected to him, is still my business. Especially, his…human." His eyes focused back on Godric. "I'm still looking over that will, Sheriff."

He studied Godric, taking in the silk jacket and the glass of blood on the desk. "She works fast, I see. Lavishing her charms on you. Mathias was in thrall of her, so I guess that it's no surprise that you are too."

"Did you come her just to harass her?" asked Godric.

"Since, I didn't expect to find her here, the answer to that question is no," he replied. "But, when an opportunity presents itself, well, how can I refuse?" He raked her up and down as he came closer to the desk to get a better look. Godric was impressed that she raised her chin up and stared him down. He had seen many vampires wilt under the Magister's steely gaze. The Magister's lip ticked up in a sly smile.

"Did Godric tell you that I broke Mathias before he died?"

Sam's eyes widened and they flickered over to Godric before returning back to the Magister. "You lie."

"He begged at the end for my mercy," taunted the Magister.

"He's lying," said Godric. "I was there. His last thoughts were of you."

Sam's eyes stared into his and she rapidly blinked. It took Godric a second to realize that she was blinking back tears. His anger at the Magister just increased by leaps and bounds. He had a moment of perfect clarity as he realized that Mathias's last request had everything to do with the woman beside him. Godric shielded her and turned his attention to the Magister.

"She is mine, now," said Godric. "And of no concern to you."

The Magister passed an appraising look over him. "Stepped right into your old buddy's shoes, huh? Tell me, are you taking his place in her bed as well? Does she taste as good as she looks?"

Sam swiftly stepped forward and slapped the Magister. "You depraved creature."

Godric caught her in his arms and held her back and away from the Magister who eyed her like she was some sort of exotic insect that he was thinking about squishing.

"Quite the little hellion," he said. "You'd better teach her some manners before I do."

Godric held her as easily within his strong arms. "You provoked her and got what you deserved, Magister. Be glad that it wasn't my hand that struck you, since I can hit a lot harder that a frightened human girl."

"Well, I'll be going since it looks like your hands are full," he said. He sauntered to the door, but turned back and said, "I would be careful, Sheriff. You wouldn't want any of Mathias's taint to rub off on you."

Sam stopped struggling the moment he passed through the door and sagged in his arms. "Awful, cruel beast," she hissed.

Right on the money with that assessment, thought Godric. He found that he wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. She wiped at her eyes and hid her tears from him as she stepped out of his arms. Godric realized that Mathias had not passed Samirah to him as a piece of property, but rather as a treasure for him to watch over and protect. Whatever he decided to do, he couldn't let her go. At least not yet, not with the Magister still sniffing around her. He refused to ponder why her fate mattered to him too closely.

"I'll be moving in tomorrow night," he said.

Sam lifted her eyes to his and a ghost of a smile graced her lovely face. "I knew that you couldn't resist me for very long," she teased.

That Sam had a knack for speaking the truth, thought Godric. Yes, she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Belonging

Godric walked out his front door to see a shiny black Jaguar waiting for him. Holding the door open was a chauffeur. Instead of a uniform, he was clad in a formal tweed suit with a cap on his head. He appeared to be a man in his late fifties, although Godric was past the point of being able to determine human ages with any accuracy.

"Hello, Governor," he said, doffing his cap to Godric.

Now, that was a surprise, thought Godric. The cockney accent was unmistakable. He took a closer look at his driver and saw a still powerfully built human. His eyes were the same dark gray as his suit and they held his gaze with a courage not usually seen by humans. Perhaps, he had been in the service of vampires for so long that he has lost a degree of caution. But, while the man seemed pleasant and courteous, there was a hard edge to him. He had a crooked nose that Godric presumed was the result of fighting in his youth. Before Godric could react, the chauffeur took his bag out of his hands.

" I can carry my own bag," said Godric.

"I won't hear of it," he replied. "I'll just put it in the boot and we'll be off. Miss Sam is eager to get you settled in, Guv."

In a matter of minutes, he was inside the car and they were driving down the freeway as the powerful engines of the Jaguar hummed quietly. He had never had a personal driver, since he had little use for the trappings of wealth. He actually preferred to fly, but Sam insisted on sending the chauffeur for him. He had expected a long limousine that wouldn't allow for such personal contact. But, he merely sat in the backseat of the Jag. So, it was not much of a surprise when the driver began to speak to him.

"It's good to have a new master of the house again," he said.

"I don't understand why Samirah isn't the heir," replied Godric. "She seems highly capable of handling the estate to me."

"Oh, aye, that she is, Guv," chuckled the driver. "A word to the wise, Guv, stay on her good side."

"What is your name?"

"Forgive my manners, I'm Michael Harrow," he replied.

He smiled to himself as remembering something pleasant. "Yeah, Sam is a good lass, but she attracts the wrong kind of attention, if you understand my meaning, Guv. Too pretty for her own good."

Godric remembered the Magister's steely gaze. He wouldn't soon forget that slap that Sam had delivered. It had been so brave and so absolutely foolish. Godric would not soon forget such crazy courage. It seemed that Harrow was fondly remembering times gone past for he kept on talking.

"The poor lass has been through so much already," he said. "You should have seen her when she arrived. Nothing but skin and bone, starved the poor little thing had been."

"Excuse me, starved?" asked Godric.

"Oh, yeah, Master Mathias had found her during a business trip to the Middle East. She was just a little orphan street urchin who tried to pick his pocket." Harrow chuckled, no doubt seeing the futility of trying to steal a vampire's wallet. But, then his eyes grew cold with fury. "What kind of monsters would leave a little slip of girl like that all alone to fend for herself? When I think of poor Sam sleeping in doorways and digging through rubbish for food, well, it makes my blood boil."

"How old was she?"

"Don't know for sure," replied Harrow. "Poor little lass only barely remembered her mother. The best guess we could come up with was seven or eight. We decided to celebrate her birthday as the day that Mathias found her. Mathias decided that if he caught her that he might as well keep her, so he brought her back with him and, in no time at all, she had all of us wrapped around her finger."

Those gray eyes stared in the rear view mirror back at him. "She's family to us, Guv."

The threat in his words surprised Godric. Treat Sam badly and the entire staff would be after him with the serving knives no doubt. Not that he had any intention of doing mistreating Sam, of course. Still, it stunned him to realize that Mathias had raised her. Had he thought of her as his child? Or was she just something that he knew was valuable and that he could make use of? Try as he might, Godric still had a hard time seeing Mathias as a savior of lost little girls.

Harrow turned his attention back to the road. "Fell under her spell, we all did," he said, so softly that Godric could barely hear him, even with his vampire ears. "You will, too, I wager."

With Harrow carrying his bag, Godric walked to the front door. They had driven down a long, private drive to a white house that seemed glow in the moonlight. It was three stories high with a long veranda with high columns. There were extensive grounds that were meticulously groomed and several guards on duty with dogs. Before he could knock, the door was swung open and Godric was face to face with what looked to be a genuine English butler. He was dressing in a black suit that seemed to know better than have the audacity to have a wrinkle. His light brown hair was graying at the temples and was combed back off his aristocratic face. He had high cheekbones and cold eyes the color of granite.

"Well, are you going to open the door and let the new master in, or are just going to stare at him all night?" said Harrow. "I never took yah for a fairy."

The butler stiffened. "If we were alone, I'd give you a proper lesson in manners." He turned his attention to Godric and opened the door. "Welcome, Sir."

Godric walked inside and saw a double, curving staircase. It was the focal point of the foyer that was tiled in crisp, white tile inset with small, black diamonds. A glittering chandelier that had to be taller than he was hung from the second story ceiling. At the top of the staircase stood Sam, dressed in a simple sundress of red.

"Godric, you're here," she said. She rushed down the staircase in a graceful movement that caused him to wonder if she just floated down it. Her gauzy dress fluttered behind her. Was it his imagination of did the room temperature seem to increase now that she was in it? She seemed happy to see him and he had hard time remembering the last time that someone was genuinely happy to see him. Had his life been so lacking that her simple smile moved him? At the bottom of the staircase, she moved and took the bag out of Harrow's hands. She planted a kiss on his cheek to make up for her theft and the man actually blushed.

"I see that you've met Mikey," she said. "Knowing him, he probably talked your ear off."

She elbowed him and he doffed his cap again. "Watch the ribs, Luv."

"You'll be at dinner, right, Uncle Mikey?"

"Yes, Darlin'" he said, turning away to leave, but not before kissing her back on the cheek.

The butler closed the door and Sam made her introductions. "This is Crispin and he is your go-to man, Godric."

Crispin gave a small inclination of his head in greeting. "Sir."

Sam moved towards Godric and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't mind him. He's a bit of snob, but if you do manage to get his approval, you're in like flint."

"Really, Miss Sam," Crispin huffed. "I can hear you."

"I never thought that you couldn't," she replied.

"No offense, but trust must be earned," he said, staring pointedly at Godric.

"I know that you mean well, but he must have proved himself to Mathias," said Sam. "Maybe we should cut him just a little slack, Uncle Crispin."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't believe that he is really gone," said Crispin, with pain in his voice that he struggled to keep off his face.

"No more than I," replied Sam.

There was a moment of pained silence. The fact that these humans mourned Mathias still confused Godric. Had he never known the vampire at all? He felt that he was there under false pretenses. What would they think if they found out how he really had thought of their master?

Sam shook herself and put a smile on her lips. "Come Godric, I'll show your sleeping quarters."

"I can carry that."

"It's no bother," she replied, hefting it. "You seem to travel light."

She walked down a hallway to a study that was lined with floor to ceiling bookcases. She lifted the head of a bust up and pressed a hidden button. Godric watched in amazement as a section of the bookcase swung forward and revealed a heavy metal door behind it. Sam stepped up and entered a code on a keyboard and a hydraulic whoosh was heard as the lock was disengaged. She pulled a lever and a light came on which revealed a metal staircase that went down.

"This is very cloak and dagger," said Godric.

"I guess it is a little 007, but even grownups need to have a little bit fun sometimes," she replied, as she stepped onto the staircase. She turned back with mischief in her eyes. "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly."

She held out her hand for him and Godric stared at it. He was torn between wanting to touch her and needing to keep his distance. For a moment a twinge of hurt appeared in her eyes as he resisted her overture. He was surprised that seeing that look had bothered him.

"Watch your step," she said, letting her hand fall back and turning away from him.

At the bottom, they found a generator and supplies to last out a siege. There were little rooms off the main room with beds and even a basic kitchen stocked with human foods. It had a bathroom complete with shower. Godric was curious to see that this safe haven was designed for everyone.

"This place is built with reinforced concrete that can withstand whatever Mother Nature decides to throw at us," said Sam. "Or anyone else, for that matter. During tornados the staff take refuge down here. In the event of a siege, we can generate power and keep everyone fed for a week. Now, you will reside down here, in a custom made vault because it is the safest place for a vampire."

She led the way down a hallway and opened another heavy steel door into a completely enclosed room. There was a large bed that was covered in crimson sheets and bedding. A large built-in closet took up a wall of the room and Sam moved to this. She showed him a hidden panel in the floor of the closet that revealed a tunnel. "If things go really bad, this is an escape route. It opens up several hundred yards from the house. I am the only other person that knows about this. I am also the only other person that knows the combination to this room and even I can't open it if you seal it from the inside."

"I think that these measures are a little overboard."

"Nonsense, you will take every precaution," said Sam, with a smile. "Now, that I've got you in my clutches and deep within my hidden lair, I'm not letting you get away." She grinned, "Insert evil laugh here."

She put the bag in the closet and moved to the door. "Now, the rest of the staff is just dying to meet you. No pun intended."

This time, she moved and took his arm in her's without asking for permission. Her grip on his elbow was soft, yet strong. "Where do you sleep?"

She gave him a tiny smile. "Is this a personal interest? Fancy a late-night visit to my room, do you?"

He knew that she was teasing him, but he didn't know how to deal with it. No one dared to tease him and he felt woefully inadequate in dealing with someone like Sam. "Um, no that is not what I meant. If it's so safe down here, why don't you sleep here?"

"I'm not without defenses," she said. "Plus, there is the entire claustrophobic feeling going on down here. It's perfect for vampires, not so much for the rest of us."

Sam gave him a tour of the mansion and introduced him to everyone that they passed. He found that she knew everyone by first name and could ask them personal questions about family members. It was an extra touch that endeared her to them. They ventured into a large kitchen which Godric thought was odd in a vampire home. The cook was a plump middle-aged woman. She had round rosy cheeks and reddish gold hair that curled around her face. She wore a crisp white apron and a stiff white cap on her head. She actually dipped into a small curtsy on being introduced to him.

"This is Maggie McDougle, our cook extraordinaire," said Sam.

"Oh, Sam darling, that's too kind of you," she replied.

"Maggie concocted that frothy beverage for you and she's a whiz at making vampire snacks," said Sam. "Plus, she keeps the rest of us mere humans well-fed and happy."

"I enjoyed the drink," said Godric.

"Oh, there's more where that came from, laddie," she said. "Never fear."

"Is dinner at nine tonight, as usual?"

"On the dot, don't be late."

As they moved away from the kitchen, Sam said, "You'd never believe that she was once a struggling mother with three young boys to feed. On the verge on being evicted, she was moved to desperate measures to provide for her family. She tried to sell herself on the streets."

"And met Mathias, I take it," replied Godric.

"Yes, she did," said Sam with a touch of anger in her voice, either at him or the memory of Maggie being forced to do something so terrible. "But, she met another vampire first who left her for dead in a deserted alley. Mathias detected the smell of blood and found her. He saved her life that night and gave her a job and a place to belong. She stayed with him ever since. Mr. Harrow was once a hoodlum on the mean streets of London. The only future he had to look forward to was prison or an early grave, but all that changed one night when Mathias offered him a different sort of life. Don't let that easy attitude fool you, Mr. Harrow is as good with a knife as he ever was. Even prim and proper Crispin has a past."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"Mathias saw something in all of us," said Sam. "I have to believe that you aren't any different. Whether you realize it or not, Mathias chose you, Godric. You are meant to belong here, with us." She paused and said, "With me."

That last little 'with me' caused a fluttering of emotion to uncoil inside of him. Something so long buried that it confused him. He knew that he should only be thinking of staying long enough to ensure that Sam was safe and that whatever fixation the Magister had with her was past. That new emotion that had swirled into being was dangerous, he thought. For, it yearned for something that Godric only felt in her presence. With her.

**A/N: **The more Godric learns about Sam, the more he feels that he never knew Mathias at all. Perhaps, Mathias did collect people that he could use. Yet, they seemed to stay with him out of loyalty and love, not obligation. From her own background and knowing the history of her 'family' we see a reason why Sam trusts Godric so easily for she believes that Mathias chose him.

We also learn Sam's tragic beginnings. A lost little orphan whose path crossed with a powerful vampire's. What was it that Mathias saw in her? Or rather did he see her for what she really was?


End file.
